


Love Power Manipulation

by Charmaine



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine





	Love Power Manipulation

I don't do "if onlies"  
They smack too much of  
Shoulds, and woulds and coulds.

"If only you loved me"  
"If only you had done what I said"  
"If only you were different"

Well, I don't  
And I won't  
And I'm not.


End file.
